The Third Adventure
by kash30032000
Summary: Life continues as sleep deprieved Harry Potter runs away to Johto to find Voldemort. He meets old and new friends as he tries to conquer the Johto League and put an end to Voldemort before Voldemort put an end to him.
1. Prologue

**The Third Adventure**

**Chapter One**

_"Harry! Harry! Harry!" cheered the citizens of Viridian City. _

_Harry Potter, a thirteen-year-old boy, agreed to help his mother, Lily Potter, with the Battle-Demonstration she was putting on for all the future trainers in the city. _

_Three years ago the gym was owned by Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket. When Team Rocket was defeated, the ownership of the Viridian Gym went to Lily. Harry would help out by giving advice to trainers that came to challenge the leader._

_Harry was considered an ideal for all the young trainers. He had started his first adventure when he was ten-years-old. His first Pokemon was not one of the starting of the Kanto region, but an Eevee that grew into an Umbreon. _

"_I would now like to introduce my opponent," said the voice of Lily. "My son, Harry Potter!"_

_Harry entered the battlefield to the sound of cheering and applause. He waved to his fans as he made his way to the trainer's box opposite of Lily. The referee stepped forward with two flags in her hands._

"_This is a demonstration match between Viridian City's gym leader, Lily Potter—"the crowd cheers—"And the challenger, Harry Potter—"there's more cheering—"This will be a full six-on-six battle with no time limit. Begin!"_

"_Don't think I'll go easy on you because you're my son," said Lily._

"_I don't expect you to," replied Harry. "Call out your first Pokemon."_

_Lily grabbed a small Pokeball from around her waist. She enlarged the ball by pressing the white button in the center._

"_This will be my first and last Pokemon," she said with confidence. "Arbok, I choose you!" she said throwing the Pokeball._

_A white light emitted from the Pokeball which eventually turned into a large black snake that looked a little like a cobra._

"_Charbok!" said the Arbok._

"_In that case, I'll choose…" Harry reached for a Pokeball that rested around his belt, but froze in place._

_Arbok were not normally black. They were usually purple. In fact the only black Arbok was…_

_The Arbok slowly began to change into a human form. The Pokemon went from being a black snake to being a full grown man with a bald head, red, cat-slit eyes, and a snake nose. This Pokemon was Lord Voldemort himself._

_Harry had met Voldemort on his first journey to become a Pokemon master. It was Voldemort that had given Harry Poke Powers allowing the teen to use the abilities of the Pokemon he had captured including taking on their forms._

_The area around Harry changed as the gym and the people inside vanished leaving Harry alone with Voldemort._

"_W-What do you want?" asked Harry._

_The last time Harry had seen Voldemort, the man actually wanted to kill him. Harry had refused Voldemort's offer to take over the world. He had chosen to side with Dumbledore making himself number one on Voldemort's hit list._

"_I just wanted you to know that you're as good as dead," replied Voldemort. "I will not rest until your blood covers the battlefield you stand on."_

_Harry's stomach churned with fear. "You can't do anything to me here. This is just a dream."_

_Voldemort gave a small smile and chuckled. "Would you like to test that theory?"_

_Voldemort suddenly vanished leaving Harry perplexed. Harry was about to go find his mother to tell her about Voldemort when his scar seared with pain. He cried out as his knees gave in and he hit the ground. Even though this was a dream, the pain felt real._

_Voldemort rematerialized standing next to Harry. Harry looked up at his nemesis with watery eyes. _

"_That's…not…possible…" said Harry, his voice no more than a whisper._

"_Don't forget that I have my Poke Powers. I'm using a move called Dream Eater so whenever you are asleep you are vulnerable to the attack." Voldemort placed a hand under Harry's chin. "While I cannot kill you in your sleep, I can torture you in ways that will leave you begging for death. It's all thanks to my…magical touch."_

"…_Bastard…"_

_Voldemort chuckled. "This is one place I can get you so that no one can save you. There is one downside…" A loud sound could be heard in a distance. Voldemort glanced around before looking back at Harry. "Your alarm clock will end our segments. See you tonight, Harry." _

Harry slowly opened his stinging eyes. His scar was throbbing horribly and his head was spinning. He willed himself not to get sick from the pain. As he sat up he felt something hot trickle down his forehead; blood.

Harry laid his head back on his pillow hoping that the pain would fade away soon. What was he going to do? He couldn't go to sleep at night knowing that Voldemort was going to hunt his dreams; then again he couldn't stay up for the rest of his life.

There was a sudden knock on his door that startled him. Harry quickly pulled his sheet over his head hiding from the visitor. He heard the door open and the floor board squeak as someone made their way towards his bed.

"You're still asleep?" asked the voice of his mother. "Teenagers these days are all so lazy," she sighed. "Okay, you've been training hard so I'll let you sleep in late. But don't be late for the demonstration, okay?"

"Yes, mom," came Harry's muffled voice.

He heard the floor board squeak once again followed by the door closing softly. He emerged from the sheet and stared at the door. He retrieved his glasses from the side table placing them on his face. He glanced at the clock to see that he had two hours before the demonstration.

Harry climbed out of bed sliding into his slippers as he went. He went over to his dresser and rummaged inside for some bandages. He finally discovered one inside of the bottom drawer. He wrapped the white bandage around his head instantly staining it with red. He then pulled a black head band over his forehead to hide the bandage from Lily.

* * *

Harry was still feeling exhausted when he turned up for the demonstration two hours later. He was sitting on the side bench trying to shake the pain away while Lily did a last minute check on her Pokemon. Umbreon sat by Harry's side staring at the teen with a look of concern on its face.

"Bre…" Umbreon said with concern. "Um?" it said when it notices the referee stepping up to the sidelines.

"It's times to begin today's demonstration," said the referee. "Can both trainer's step into the trainer box?"

Harry struggled to his feet. He slowly walked to the challenger's trainer's box. He looked over to Lily, who was watching him with concern.

"Harry, are you feeling ill?" she asked. "If you're sick we can postpone this match until you're better."

"No," Harry said quickly. "Everyone has been looking forward to this match for weeks. I'm fine."

"…Okay."

Lily nodded to the referee to continue. "This demonstration battle is between the Viridian gym leader Lily and the challenger from Viridian Forest Harry," she told the crowd. "This will be a full six-on-six match with no time limit. Only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokemon. Begin!"

"As you said, everyone has been waiting for this match, so let's give them all we got," said Lily. She grabbed a Pokeball. "Skitty, I choose you!" she said throwing the Pokeball.

A small cat-like Pokemon emerged from the Pokeball. It had pink fur on the top of its head and body while it's face and stomach area was a beige color.

Harry grabbed a choice Pokeball before throwing it. Chikorita materialized from the Pokeball landing on the ground in front of Harry.

"Chika!" said Chikorita happily. "…Chika?" it said when it noticed Harry's exhaustion. "Chikorit…"

"You can have the first attack," said Lily.

"Chikorita, tackle!" exclaimed Harry.

Chikorita tore down the field towards Skitty, who patiently awaited Lily's command.

"Skitty, dodge it, then counter with double slap!"

When Chikorita was only an inch away Skitty quickly moved out of the way. Chikorita skidded to a halt before turning around and meeting with Skitty's paw.

Skitty slapped Chikorita several times before giving a last powerful smack to the face that caused Chikorita to fly backwards a few feet and roll across the ground.

"Chi…ka…" said Chikorita as it struggled to its feet.

Harry wasn't really paying attention to the battle. He was busy dealing with his own pain. It wasn't until Chikorita gave a cry that Harry looked up. He saw his Pokemon flying into the wall after a powerful tackle made by Skitty.

"Razor leaf!"

Chikorita got to its feet. It then swung its leaf let out a series of pink razor sharp leaves. Skitty was hit with full force knocking the cat off its feet.

"Skitty, are you okay?" asked Lily.

Skitty got to its feet. It then nodded while glaring at an exhausted Chikorita. Chikorita gritted its teeth as it focused on not losing conscious. It had trained too hard to lose the match. Plus it would be letting its fellow Pokemon down.

"Chikorita, use vine whip!"

Chikorita extended its two vines towards Skitty.

"Dodge it!" Skitty ran forward before jumping to the left to dodge the vines. "Now use Assist!"

Skitty's Assist attack turned into a Water Gun attack. The attack hit Chikorita, but the Grass Pokemon was enjoying the water instead of being hurt. Skitty stopped the attack.

"Let's finish this! Chikorita, razor leaf!"

"CHIKA!"

Chikorita sent another group of leaves at Skitty. The cat's feet left the ground and sent her crashing into the wall. The leaves continued to cut at the Pokemon as they bounced off its body. When the attack finished Skitty slumped to the ground unconsciously.

"Skitty is unable to battle," said the Referee. "The winner is Chikorita."

"You did a great job, Skitty," said Lily holding out her enlarged Pokeball. "Return." Skitty returned to its Pokeball which Lily shrunk and put around her waist. She then pulled out another Pokeball and enlarged it. "Go!" she said throwing the Pokeball.

A white light emitted from the Pokeball before a purple cobra materialized. Harry's eyes widen in fear.

Images from Harry's dream clouded his mind. He could hear Voldemort's voice in his ears. He closed his eyes as he dropped to his knees shaking. His scar was burning as if Voldemort was standing next to him.

"Get away!" he screamed.

"Harry!" he heard his mother say.

* * *

He opened his eyes and looked up. Through a blurry vision he saw his mother rushing towards him. She knelt beside him wrapping her arms around him. The last sensation he felt was being pulled into his mother's warm embrace.

"Harry, can you hear me?" asked a familiar voice that sounded off in the distance.

Harry opened his eyes to see a blurry face just above him. He blinked several times trying to clear his vision before he realized that someone had removed his glasses. He tried to speak, but his voice was hoarse.

Harry felt the rim of a cup pressed to his lips. He greedily drunk the water inside until the person holding the cup gently pulled it away from his lips. He took several deep breaths.

"How are you feeling?" asked another familiar voice. "Wait…"

Harry's glasses were placed on his face making the room come into a clearer view. He was in his bedroom with Lily and Tiff, his neighbor who happened to be a Butterfree tamer.

"I knew that you were ill," said Lily. "What's the matter? Before you say 'nothing' you completely freaked out on the battlefield. Why?" Harry sighed. He had to tell her the truth, but he didn't want her to worry about him. He remained silent. "Fair enough," she said folding her arms. "Until you come out with the truth you are confined to this room. No training and no phone calls."

As Lily and Tiff were leaving out of the room, Umbreon was entering the room. Umbreon watched the two women go down the hall before he made his way to Harry's bed. Ears down and sad eyes, the dark Pokemon looked up at its trainer.

"Umbreon," Harry said in a low voice. "I know what I have to do, but to do it…I have to defy my mother."

"Um?"

Harry got up from his bed. He grabbed the backpack that rested on the floor at the foot of his bed and started throwing supplies and clothing inside.

He quietly snuck out of his room to gather food in the kitchen before returning. Umbreon had not moved from its position in front of the bed.

Harry went to the window. He stared at the sky, it was past noon. "Umbreon, I'm going to go find Voldemort and I'm going to kill him…before he kills me."

* * *

Author's Note: Here's the prologue to the next story. Once again I apologize for the problem with Harry's Vacation. I would like to thank HAFTKAKHALEB for reading over my work.

Please review. I take questions, comments, a friendly 'hi', but not flames.


	2. Luna Lovegood

**Chapter Two**

A twelve-year-old girl sat at her computer typing away online as she chatted with her friends in other towns. She was wearing a pair of light blue jeans, a yellow shirt that stopped a little bit under her navel with a white flower design on the front. Her belt was yellow and the matching boots stopped above her ankles. Her dirty blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail while her bangs hung on the side of her head. She was wearing a yellow bracelet on her left wrist, something that reminded her of her mother.

Today she was excited. She was about to get her very first Pokemon from Professor Elm although she was passed the standard age of receiving a Pokemon. The reason she never had a Pokemon before was because her mother was murdered by a Pokemon during one of its rampages. Her father had been too afraid to allow his little girl to go on the journey. After two years of talking him into the journey, the girl's father allowed her to travel as long as she wrote him the occasional letter.

The girl was about to log off of the computer when an envelope popped up on the screen that read new message. She clicked on the message using her mouse and read it. It was from Professor Elm himself telling her to come to the lab to get her first Pokemon.

The girl turned off the computer. She went over to her mirror to check her reflection. She cocked her head to the side wondering what was missing from her appearance. She then got an idea. Grabbing the yellow backpack on the bed and slinging it over one shoulder she stared at herself once again. Something was still wrong. She pulled the yellow hairball out of her head allowing her long dirty blonde hair to flow free. Now she was ready to go on her journey.

Her father greeted her at the bottom of the stairs. He was more worried about sending her on this journey than excited.

"Luna, are you sure you're ready for this?" he asked. "I mean, there are a lot of jobs you can take that don't require the use of Pokemon. You can be a journalist like me."

Luna rolled her eyes. She enjoyed reading her father's magazine _The Quibbler_, but she was more interested in working with Pokemon. Even if she didn't plan on competing in any of the gyms she was happy with just traveling around the world.

"Dad, it's been my dream to travel with Pokemon since I was little," replied Luna. "Mom was a Pokemon trainer. She was so good that she was Professor Elm's assistant."

Luna's dad sighed. "Alright," he said finally. "You can go to Professor Elm's lab to get your Pokemon. Just be careful."

Luna smiled. She ran over to her father's arms giving him a hug. "Thanks, Dad," she said. With a laugh she was on her way out of the door.

The winds of New Bark Town blew ruffling her hair. She blew the strands of hair out of her eyes before smiling at the sight before her. People hustled and bustled up and down the streets some chatting with each other while others made their way to their destinations.

Luna decided it was time for her to make her way to the Pokemon Lab where she would be meeting her new friend. She walked down the road looking at the numbers on the side of each building until she reached a large white building.

This was Professor Elm's lab. This was the place her mother used to work until she was killed. Luna looked at her bracelet that her mother wore as a good luck charm when she was starting out as a Pokemon trainer. She thought that the bracelet might bring her luck as well and made a vow to never take off the bracelet.

Luna entered the building. There were many shelves filled with books and Pokeballs; desks were littered with scraps of paper and research notes; and men and women in white lab jackets were walking around either with their nose in a book, or flipping through several sheets of paper.

Luna was careful where she walked as not to disturb the researchers. She was suddenly fascinated by all the activity that she accidently bumped into one of the researches causing him to fall to the ground dropping all of his notes and the glasses on his face.

"Oh dear," he said as he blindly patted the floor searching for his glasses.

"I'm so sorry," said Luna. "I was looking at the—here let me help."

Luna dropped to her knees as she began to gather the sheets of paper and finally his glasses. She held them out to the man.

"Thank you," he said taking the notes out of her hands. He grabbed the glasses and placed them on his face. "Well you're a young one," he said getting to his feet and straightening his glasses.

Luna got to her feet as well. "Yes, I'm a brand new trainer. I'm here to get my first Pokemon from Professor Elm."

"I can get you to where you need to go. If you would just follow me."

"Thank you very much!"

The researcher led the way to the back of the lab where Professor Elm was on the computer typing away. He didn't seem to notice that Luna or the researcher had entered the room. The researcher cleared his throat loudly getting the Professor's attention.

"This is one of your trainers," said the researcher.

Professor Elm blinked several times before remembering that three trainers were supposed to come to his lab and pick up their starter Pokemon. So far only one of the three trainers had turned up.

Elm got a good look at Luna taking in her long hair, the shape of her face, and the color of her eyes. "You must be Luna," he said. "You look so much like your mother. Are you excited about getting your first Pokemon?"

"Yes. I've been thinking about it ever since Dad said yes about letting me go on the journey," replied Luna. "I hope the Pokemon I want haven't already been taken."

Professor Elm moved away from the computer to a device that contained two Pokeballs. The device originally held three Pokeballs, but yesterday someone had already picked one of the three Pokemon. Luna followed him.

"These are two of the Pokemon that remains," said Elm. He picked up one of the balls releasing a blue crocodile looking Pokemon It folded its arms before looking up at Luna with a laid back expression. "This is Totodile. Its powerful, well-developed jaws are capable of crushing anything. Even its trainer must be careful."

"Totodile," said the crocodile.

Luna cocked her head to the side as she considered the Pokemon. From her own research she remembered that Totodile was a water type Pokemon. Totodile, however, was not the Pokemon she wanted.

"Next we have Cyndaquil," Professor Elm released the second Pokemon. It was a mouse with blue fur at the top of its head and white fur underneath its body and on its face. There were four red spots on its back. "Cyndaquil is a fire type. It is timid, and always curls itself up in a ball. If attacked, it flares up its back for protection."

"Quil," said Cyndaquil.

"Yes," said Luna. "This is the one I want." She carefully picked up Cyndaquil between its arms and held it at eye level. "Hello, Cyndaquil. My name is Luna."

"Cynda Cyndaquil," responded Cyndaquil.

"Cyndaquil seems to like you. Make sure you look after each other."

Elm returned to his computer where a message was waiting for him. He sighed and gave a shake of his head before typing a response. Luna made her way towards the exit before turning back to Professor Elm. He seemed frustrated.

"Excuse me, Professor," she said. "You seem to be distracted by something. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Elm sighed heavily. "My friend Mr. Pokemon is claiming to have found a rare Pokemon. Probably another egg—"he rolled his eyes. "—and he wants me to come look at it, but I don't have a time."

Luna smiled. This was her chance to leave New Bark Town AND to have a look at a rare Pokemon. "I can go have a look at it, sir. It will give me and Cyndaquil some bonding time and practice before we actually go off on our journey. Isn't that right?" she asked the fire mouse.

"Quil," answered Cyndaquil nodding its head.

"Hmm," said Elm as he regarded the matter. "Alright then," he said after a while. "Mr. Pokemon lives just north of Cherrygrove City. If you follow the routes you should get there in no time."

"Just leave it to us!"

Luna turned to leave, but Professor Elm called to her. She turned to see him holding a pink device. "This is the Pokegear," he said. "It's very useful because it have so many features. Right now you can already make phone calls so just call whenever you need me."

"Thanks," said Luna taking the device in her hand. She opened the Pokegear to see numerous of buttons for different functions; one of them had a picture of a cellular phone.

Luna attached the Pokegear to her bag before placing Cyndaquil on the floor. She walked out of the Pokemon lab with her Pokemon following behind her. She avoided her house so that her father wouldn't make her wait any longer. She continued out of the town and down the path of route twenty nine where she would eventually reach Cherrygrove City.

She often looked down at Cyndaquil who happily walked behind her. She smiled to herself. She couldn't believe that she had already had her first Pokemon friend and was traveling to a new town. Just yesterday she was writing crossword puzzles for _The Quibbler_.

P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N

Cherrygrove City was just a few days away. Luna felt bad that she had ditched her father to go see a rare Pokemon. She could have at least said good bye before she headed out, but she didn't think it would have taken her that long to reach Mr. Pokemon's house.

The trip to the city was uneventful. Luna and Cyndaquil didn't see a single Pokemon on route twenty nine. Luna didn't really mind because she didn't have any Pokeballs to catch Pokemon with. The food supply that her father had packed was halfway gone after a few days of traveling. Luna didn't have any Pokemon food so Cyndaquil had to eat whatever she was eating. She hoped to run into a store soon so that she could buy the fire mouse its own food.

Luna was exhausted by the time she made it to Cherrygrove City. Her feet were hurting and her stomach was rumbling. Cyndaquil felt exactly the same way. They were both hunched over with sweat dripping from their faces.

Luna stopped walking suddenly causing Cyndaquil to walk into her leg. She looked around to see that they had arrived in a new city.

"We did it Cyndaquil," she said panting. "We made it to Cherrygrove City."

"Quil," replied Cyndaquil exhaustedly from the ground.

"Now we can go to Mr. Pokemon's house and—"

"Hold on," said a voice. Looking up, Luna saw a teenager with untidy black hair walking towards her. An Umbreon followed behind him. He looked familiar. "You shouldn't just continue on without visiting a Pokemon Center."

"Pokemon…Center?" she said slowly as the boy stopped in front of her.

Now that he was closer, Luna could see bags underneath his green eyes. There was a lightning bolt scar under his hair. Her eyes widened.

"You're Harry—"

"Shhh," replied Harry. He looked around before looking back at Luna. "I'm trying to keep a low profile. Are you a new Pokemon trainer?" He realized that she was confused about the Pokemon Center.

"That's right. This is my Cyndaquil," she gestured to the Cyndaquil lying on the ground.

Harry rolled his eyes. He remembered when he had first met Ash and his Pikachu was injured. He didn't know what a Pokemon Center was either.

"How about I show you the basics of most towns?" asked Harry. "That way when you get to a new town you'll know what you should do."

"Sure." Luna carefully picked Cyndaquil up from the ground before holding it securely in her arms.

She followed Harry down the road passing many houses as they went. He stopped in front of a red and white building with the letters P and C on the front.

"This is the Pokemon Center," he said. "It's where your Pokemon go when they need to be healed and where trainers can rest and gather information."

"That sounds like an Inn for Pokemon and trainers. It must be expensive."

"It's free. But don't abuse the center." Harry continued on through the town stopping at another building. "This is the Poke Mart. This is where you buy your Pokeballs, potions, and such."

"Okay, I understand," said Luna. She looked down at Cyndaquil. "What do you say we go get some food at the Pokemon Center?"

"Cyndaquil," replied the fire mouse.

She giggled. She looked up to see Harry already turning away from her. "Wait," she said. "To thank you, why don't you join us for lunch?"

"Well I—"

She kneeled down to speak with Umbreon. "What do you think?" she asked. "Would you like to have lunch?"

"Umbreon," said Umbreon happily.

Harry looked nervously around before looking back at Luna. "Alright," he said. "But lunch is all we're doing."

Harry led the way back to the Pokemon Center. Luna was amazed with how many trainers were already inside exchanging information and battle strategies. They continued on to a counter where a woman with pink hair was typing away on her computer. She looked up as Harry and Luna approached.

"Hello," she said. "Welcome to the Cherrygrove City Pokemon Center. I'm Nurse Joy."

"Can you take care of our Pokemon?" asked Luna holding out her Cyndaquil.

"Of course, that's my job."

Nurse Joy took hold of Cyndaquil while Harry placed two Pokeballs on a tray. He slid the tray across the table and nodded to Umbreon. Umbreon walked to the other side of the counter to follow the nurse.

"You already have three Pokemon?" asked Luna. "That's amazing."

"Actually I have more than three," answered Harry. "The rest of them are back ho…" He paused because he no longer had a home to go to. He couldn't return until Voldemort had been dealt with. He was planning on leaving all of his Pokemon behind, but Umbreon, Chikorita, and Articuno insisted that they go with him. "…They're around," he finished. "Shall we go get something to eat?"

Harry and Luna went to the cafeteria where they ordered the daily special: hot dogs, fries, and a soda. They sat at a table away from the window and everyone else. While Luna ate her food, Harry constantly surveyed the area.

Luna looked up and noticed that Harry had not taken a single bite out of his food. "You don't like hot dogs?" she asked.

Harry started not expecting Luna to speak. He picked up a fry, took a bite, and put it back on his plate. Harry had hardly been eating since he left Viridian Forest; only a few bites here and there.

Harry saw that Luna was still watching him so he decided to turn the conversation away from him.

"Why are you going to Mr. Pokemon's house?" he asked. He didn't know anything about the man.

"Professor Elm sent me," she answered. She looked around making sure no one was nearby. She leaned forward towards Harry, who moved closer so he could hear every word. Luna lowered her voice. "According to Professor Elm, Mr. Pokemon found a rare Pokemon. He wants me to go investigate."

"Rare Pokemon? You mean like a Ho-oh?"

Luna moved back and spoke in a regular tone. "I have no idea," she picked up her drink and took a sip. "But the way Mr. Pokemon was going on it has to be something big."

"Hmm."

There was silence between them as Luna continued to eat. Harry was thinking about somehow getting Mr. Pokemon to give him the rare Pokemon so that he could add to his Poke Powers and also have another rare Pokemon to defeat Voldemort.

"I know this might sound crazy seeing as we just met, but would you like to come with me to Mr. Pokemon's house. He just lives outside of Cherrygrove City."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You're asking me to travel with you and you don't know my name?"

"You're Harry—"

"Shhhh," said Harry. He looked around to make sure no one in the room had heard her. No one noticed anything. "Okay, so you know my name, but I don't know yours."

"I'm Luna. I come from New Bark Town," She smiled sweetly at him while blinking innocently. "Will you come with me now?"

Harry sighed. "Fine," he answered. "But after that I have to leave town."

P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N

"Look, Harry," said Luna. "That must be Mr. Pokemon's house."

Harry looked up to see a small house with a brown roof coming into view. They had been walking for a few hours. The sun was slowly setting casting them in an orange glow. Umbreon was just as tired as Harry and Luna. Cyndaquil, however, was riding on Luna's shoulder so it didn't have to use as much energy.

Luna jogged the last few feet to the door and knocked. Harry had just stepped on the doorstep when a man opened the door.

"Hi, Mr. Pokemon," Luna said excitedly. "I'm Luna Lovegood, a friend of Pro—"

She didn't get to continue because Mr. Pokemon grabbed both Harry and Luna by their wrist and pulled them inside the house. He looked back outside of the door making sure no one else had come before closing the door behind him.

"Have a look at my discovery," said Mr. Pokemon. He was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

He went over to a cabinet rummaging through it before returning with an egg. It was a white egg with different colorful designs on it. Harry had seen the egg before, he just couldn't remember where at the moment.

"I've never seen a Pokemon egg before," said Luna taking it from Mr. Pokemon. "I wonder what kind of Pokemon is inside."

"I was thinking that Professor Elm can examine it," said Mr. Pokemon. "Please deliver the egg to him safely." Luna nodded. She carefully placed the egg in her bag. She was happy with being an important messenger between Elm and Mr. Pokemon. "Off you go, into the night," Mr. Pokemon opened his front door to see that it was almost dark. He looked back at the two children realizing that they were, indeed, children. "I suppose you would want to stay here for the night?"

"That would be a good idea," said Luna. "I'm sure that Professor Elm could wait an extra day for this egg. After all, if we were to get kidnapped he'd never see this egg—"

"Alright, alright, you made your point."

Luna giggled as she followed Mr. Pokemon out of the room. Harry sighed. He didn't really want to stay in this house. The more people get involved in his life, the more people he would put in danger.

P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N

**Author's Note: I decided to follow the Heartgold game instead of the TV series because if I did it like the show I would have like…a million chapters. With that please review. It's very encouraging.**


	3. Return to New Bark Town

**Chapter Three**

Harry was leaning against the wall watching Luna sleep peacefully in her bed with Cyndaquil snuggling next to her. Umbreon was lying next to him fast asleep as well. He couldn't sleep anyway. He was sure that Voldemort would invade his dreams tonight like he did nights ago. He didn't want to endure that pain again.

Harry took heavy medication to assure that he stayed up during the night. During the day he would focus on his travels so that he didn't stay in one city for too long. He was doing well except he was running low on medicine. He would have to stock up on some more, but the pills cost a fortune.

A ringing noise filled the room alerting everyone except Luna. She groggily felt around for her backpack and then picked up the Pokegear that was attached. She put the device to her ear.

"Hello," she said. She gave a huge yawn as she listened to the person on the other end. Her eyes then widen. "What!" There was more conversation on the other end. "We'll be right there." Luna hung up the phone and then looked over to Harry. "We've got to get back to New Bark Town," she said. "Someone has stolen a Pokemon from Professor Elm's lab."

P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N

Harry scanned the ground below searching for any suspicious looking people; preferably Jessie, James, and Meowth from Team Rocket. Those three criminals were known to steal Pokemon. Harry had not seen them since he had returned to Kanto, but he was sure they were not done with their old ways.

Harry tapped on Articuno's neck when he noticed something strange on the ground. There was a red-haired teen looking up at them. He was waving his arms gesturing them to come down.

Harry gave another tap telling Articuno to land. They were just at the entrance to Cherrygrove City. Harry jumped from Articuno's back and approached the red-haired teen. Luna, Umbreon, and Cyndaquil followed behind him.

"Can I help you?" Harry asked.

"That's a pretty rare Pokemon you've got," he replied. "It's an Articuno, I believe."

"Yes. I captured it a while back."

Articuno actually joined Harry's team of its own free will. It was like Harry's guardian angel just as Zapdos and Moltres chose James and Voldemort to be their trainers.

The teen's eyes went from Articuno to Umbreon. He then looked at Luna's Cyndaquil before laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Are you sure that's a good Pokemon?" he asked. "I've been studying Pokemon and fire types are not the best way to go."

"Pokemon are good in their own special way. It doesn't matter if it's fire, grass, or water. If they work hard they'll be able to overcome their weaknesses."

The teen scoffed. "Want to test that theory? If you can beat me in a Pokemon battle, I'll listen to anything." He grabbed a Pokeball from out of his pocket and enlarged it. "We'll use one Pokemon each. I choose…Totodile," he said throwing the Pokeball.

A blue crocodile looking Pokemon with dangerous jaws emerged from the Pokeball. Like the one in Professor Elm's lab, it was laid back.

Luna was worried for a second because her Pokemon was a fire type. Leave it to her first opponent to use a Pokemon that her Pokemon was weak against. Now was the time to prove that she was right about her weakness theory.

"Let's give it our best Cyndaquil," she said.

"Quil," replied Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil ran in front of Luna, opposite of Totodile. Flames shot out of the four spots on its back as it got on all fours preparing for battle.

"I'll make the first move and the last move," said the teen. "Totodile, water gun!"

"Cyndaquil, dodge it and use tackle!"

"Toto-Diiiilllle!"

Totodile squirted water out of its mouth. Cyndaquil jumped to the right out of harm's way before running towards Totodile, who had ceased its attack when it missed.

"Quick, scratch attack!"

Just as Cyndaquil made it to Totodile it was scratched several times in the face. Cyndaquil hopped back away from the croc to avoid receiving any more damage.

"You're okay," Luna told Cyndaquil. "Try an Ember attack!"

"Quil," nodded Cyndaquil.

"Water gun!"

Cyndaquil breathed out several embers at Totodile. The croc responded by letting out a gush of water extinguishing the ember. Cyndaquil was hit full force and sent flying a few feet away.

"You're still okay…right?"

Cyndaquil struggled to its feet swaying a bit. The flames on its back went out. It struggled to make the flame return, but the most it could do was a smaller flame that only lasted a few seconds. Without Cyndaquil's back alit it couldn't use its fire attacks.

"Let's finish this up, Totodile. Water gun again!"

"Cyndaquil, smokescreen!"

Cyndaquil opened its mouth breathing out thick black smoke that covered the area making it hard for everyone to see. The water gun went through the smokescreen parting the smoke slightly.

"There's no way your Cyndaquil survived that," said the teen.

Luna closed her eyes as she tried to sense Cyndaquil's presence. It was still inside the smokescreen conscious. The attack had missed.

"Tackle attack!"

Nothing happened. The red haired kid smiled and folded his arms. "Guess this means I…huh?"

Cyndaquil suddenly jumped out of the smoke heading towards Totodile. Both Totodile and its trainer was so surprise that Cyndaquil was still battling that neither of them acted.

Cyndaquil slammed into Totodile sending the Pokemon flying right into the teen. The teen fell backwards causing him to drop his bag and all of his belongings scattering everywhere.

Luna bent down to pick up an ID card. She glanced at the name before looking down to see Cyndaquil running towards her. She opened her arms allowing the Pokemon to jump inside. She hugged her Pokemon.

"You were amazing," she said.

"Cyndaquil," responded Cyndaquil.

"You were both great," said Harry coming to stand next to Luna. "Was that your first battle?"

Luna turned to face Harry. "Yes it was. And we won!" She and Cyndaquil laughed happily.

The teen sat up with Totodile in his arms. "You were just lucky," he said. "I'll think about what you said about Pokemon with disadvantage type match ups, but next time I'll show you." The teen returned Totodile to its Pokeball before gathering his belongings and placing them back in the bag. He then looked up at Luna noticing that she was holding his ID. "That's mine. Give it back."

Luna tossed it to him and he caught it gracefully. He pocketed the card. With his hands in his pocket, the teen walked off into the town.

"Luna, we should get going," said Harry.

Luna nodded. Harry climbed onto Articuno's back followed by Umbreon. Harry held out his hand allowing Luna to grab it in order to get on Articuno's back. Cyndaquil climbed on Luna's shoulder while Luna placed her hands on either side of Harry's waist.

Articuno gave a powerful flap of its wings before rising into the air and heading out of the town.

P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N

When Harry and Luna arrived at New Bark Town, the police were surrounding Professor Elm's lab. The lab was blocked off by yellow caution tape.

Harry had chosen to land outside of New Bark Town so no one was able to spot Articuno like the red-haired teen.

Harry made his way through the crowd attempted to get to the front door when Luna suddenly grabbed him by his arm and began dragging him away.

"Luna, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Let's use the back door," she said. "There are a lot of people and we don't want the town to know that—"she dropped her voice—"That Harry Potter is among them."

Harry nodded and allowed her to drag him to the back of the lab. The truth was that Luna had seen her father in the crowd. She didn't want him telling her off for leaving home without permission. It wasn't like she could lie and say she never left town, she had been missing for a few days.

When Harry and Luna entered the back door they saw Professor Elm talking to Officer Jenny. They both looked up as the two teens approached.

"How did you get in here?" asked Jenny. "This lab is off limit until we finish investigating."

"It's alright, Officer," said Elm. "This is my good friend Luna Lovegood and her friend…holy smokes! You're Harry-"

"So Professor," said Luna cutting across his exclaim. "What exactly happened here?"

"There was this red haired boy, who snuck into the lab," replied the Professor. "I didn't notice him because I was busy doing my research. When I turned around he already had the Pokeball in his hand and was retreating out of the window."

"A boy with red hair," said Luna. "I battled a boy like that. I think his name was Duo, at least, that's what it said on his ID."

"This helps a lot," said Officer Jenny. "I'll go back to headquarters and do some research on this Duo person." Jenny left the room taking the rest of her force with her.

"Since we're here anyway, I might as well tell you about Mr. Pokemon," said Luna. She went into her bag and pulled out the white Pokemon egg that Mr. Pokemon had given her.

"Another egg?" replied Elm not impressed. He took the egg out of Luna's hands. "I have nothing better to do, so I'll study the egg." He sat the egg on the table and turned back to them. "By the way, Luna, your father has something to give to him. It's very important to your journey."

Luna gulped. She was hoping that she would be able to sneak back out of town, but she knew that she would eventually have to face her father.

"Did you—"

"-purposely tell him that you would be returning?" finished Elm as he turned his back on them to examine the egg. "Yes."

Luna face palmed. Leave it to Professor Elm to back stab her. She turned to Harry and smiled. Maybe there was a way that Harry's presence could make him forget that she was in trouble for skipping town.

"Harry, why don't you come meet my father?" she asked.

"I don't think I have a choice," replied Harry. "Already since lunch you have dragged me to Mr. Pokemon's house AND all the way back to New Bark Town. Another destination wouldn't hurt," he then looked seriously at her. "But remember, I can't stay in town for too long."

Luna giggled. She gave Harry a hug before grabbing his wrist and dragging him out of the lab.

Luna's house wasn't too far from the Pokemon Lab so they were there in less than ten minutes. Luna carefully entered the house. She carefully peered around the corner into the living room where her father was sitting on the couch trying to create a crossword puzzle. Luna felt guilty because it was her job to make the crossword puzzles.

Luna looked nervously back at Harry before entering the room. Her father didn't notice her so she cleared her voice. He looked up before looking angry.

"Luna," he began. "I'm—"

"Wait, Dad, I want you to meet a friend of mine. Harry Potter."

Her father gave a disbelieving look before he actually looked at the boy standing beside her. His eyes widen as he looked at the lightning bolt scar.

"Oh…my…God…" he said. "I have the famous Harry Potter in MY house," he grabbed Harry's hand and begins to shake it. "I have to tell you Harry that I'm a fan of yours. Your battle style is just so great. Where's your partner Al?"

"Ash," corrected Harry. "I'm traveling solo. Well, I was until I ran into your daughter in Cherry—"

"—Um, Dad," said Luna cutting across Harry. "Professor Elm said that you had something that I could use for my journey."

"Yes," he replied releasing Harry's hand. The man had been shaking it for so long Harry was sure he could feel his arm still moving up and down. "I ask Professor Elm to give them to me in case you came back. Although I am surprised in you, skipping town like that."

"Sorry, Dad," Luna said sheepishly. "I just really wanted to see a rare Pokemon. I thought I'd only be gone for a second."

"You have a lot to learn, Luna," replied her father. He held out a red device and six Pokeballs. "These belong to you: your Pokedex and Pokeballs."

"Thanks, Dad," said Luna taking the items out of his hands. "Now my journey can finally start. Although I'm a little worried about going alone."

"You won't be alone," said her father. "You have Harry with you after all."

"No, I can't I—"

"Dad, Harry was kind enough to bring me here and accompany me to Mr. Pokemon's house. He's done enough for me."

"I'm sure Harry wouldn't mind. Harry, can you please travel with Luna and show her the world? Teach her about Pokemon?"

Harry looked at Luna and her dad. They were looking at him with hopeful faces. Harry sighed. He couldn't disappoint those faces.


	4. Violet City part 1

**Chapter Four**

"Harry, look!" exclaimed Luna.

Harry turned to look at Luna, who was walking behind him. He looked to where she was pointing to see a flock of Pidgey pecking at the ground searching for food. They were walking down route twenty-nine to get back to Cherrygrove City. Harry decided to stop by Violet City to compete in a gym match. He may be after Voldemort, but he still had training to do.

"Why don't you look them up in that new Pokedex you just got?" said Harry folding his arms.

Luna smiled. She grabbed the Pokedex inside of her backpack. She opened the Pokedex and pointed it at the flock of Pidgey.

"Pidgey, the tiny bird Pokemon," it said speaking in a feminine voice. "It usually hides in tall grass. Because it dislikes fighting, it protects itself by kicking up sand."

"It's so cute," sighed Luna. "I want one!"

"So why don't you capture it?" Luna placed the Pokedex in her bag and grabbed one of the Pokeballs. She enlarged the ball and was about to throw it when Harry grabbed her wrist. "You have to battle a Pokemon first before you capture it."

"Oh, right," said Luna. Harry released her arm. "Go, Cyndaquil!" she said to her fire mouse.

Cyndaquil ran towards the flock of Pidgey. As it came closer the Pidgey flew into the sky. One of them turned around coming back with a tackle of its own. Cyndaquil quickly jumped out of the way narrowly avoiding the tiny bird. Pidgey then continued to fly away from them.

"It's getting away!" said Harry pointing at the bird.

"Cyndaquil, let's go!" she said. Luna and Cyndaquil began to chase after the bird with Harry and Umbreon following behind them. "Cyndaquil," she said while panting. "Ember!"

Cyndaquil raised its head towards the sky. It breathed out several small embers towards Pidgey. Pidgey turned around and began flapping its wings quickly creating a gust of wind that not only blew away the fire, but lifted Cyndaquil and Luna from the ground. They crashed back down on the ground.

Pidgey continued flying towards Cyndaquil trying to tackle it. Cyndaquil aimed another Ember attack, but this time it hit its mark. Pidgey fell on the ground with a thud.

"Now's your chance," said Harry.

"Pokeball, go!" said Luna throwing her Pokeball. The Pokeball bounced off Pidgey encasing it in a red light. The bird was sucked into the Pokeball. The ball wobbled a bit while the button in the middle flashed red. The button returned to its original white color and the ball remained still. Luna walked over to the ball picking it up from the ground. She gave it a shake before looking at Harry. "Does this mean that Pidgey is mine?" she asked. Harry nodded. "Alright!" she exclaimed. "I caught…a Pidgey!" she held the ball in the air like a prize.

"Cyndaquil," said Cyndaquil happily.

"Pidgey, come on out!" she said throwing the Pokeball and releasing the tiny bird. Pidgey looked around before looking at Luna. "Pidgey, do you want to come with us?"

"Pidgey," said Pidgey nodding.

Luna held out her arm. Pidgey flew onto her shoulder and nipped her ear affectionately. "Welcome to the team, Pidgey," she said scratching the bird under the chin.

Cyndaquil jumped on Luna's shoulder opposite of Pidgey. "Cynda Cyndaquil," it said to Pidgey.

"Pidgey." Pidgey replied happily.

P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N

Luna sipped on her soda as Harry studied the map. They were in Cherrygrove City's Pokemon Center. They decided to stop at the town for the night to get some rest. Harry was reluctant, but he was tired even if he was taking medication.

Pidgey, Chikorita, and Articuno were in Nurse Joy's care while Cyndaquil and Umbreon sat at the table with their trainers eating Pokemon food.

Harry yawned as he pointed to a spot on the map. "Looks like it's an easy shot to Violet City. We don't have to go through any mountains, or caves."

Luna nodded. She then watched as Harry finished his sixth cup of coffee. "Can I ask you something?"

"W-What?"

"Why are you drinking coffee eight o' clock at night?" Harry was about to answer when Luna's Pokegear rang. "Hello?" she answered. After the caller got through talking she placed a hand on the speaker part of the gear. "It's my Dad," she said before walking away.

Harry sighed with relief. He didn't want to tell her the truth about him not being able to sleep. He knew he had to tell her eventually, but how do you tell a person that they have a crazed person out to kill them?

P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N

"Cyndaquil, we're finally in Violet City," said Luna as she took in the new sight.

Luna's eye caught sight of a information board with information about the town. She went over to the information board looking for fun activities to do while they're in town. She saw things like Earl's Pokemon School, Sprout Tower, and The Violet City Gym.

Harry went over to join her. "_The City of Nostalgic Scents_," he read. He sniffed the air. "I don't smell it."

"Look," said Luna pointing at a poster with a picture of a Chikorita, Totodile, and Cyndaquil. In bold black letter's it read Professor Earl's Pokemon School. "They're doing free lessons at this school. Can we go? Maybe it will help me on the journey."

Umbreon stood up on its hind legs. It placed its front paws on a poster of a man with blue hair. He was standing with his arms folded, bird Pokemon flying above him. It read _Violet City Gym_.

"Umbre Umbreon," said Umbreon excitedly. He looked back at Harry before looking at the poster wagging its tail.

Harry laughed. "Okay, Umbreon. We can go challenge the gym."

Harry was about to walk off when Cyndaquil grabbed his pants leg. He looked at the fire mouse and saw that it was pointing to a notice. Harry looked closer at the message.

_Warning! Danger at the Sprout Tower! Enter at Own Risk!_

"How about this," said Harry. "First we go to the Pokemon Center, then we'll go to Earl's school, then we'll go to Sprout Tower, and then we'll go to the Violet City Gym?" Luna and the Pokemon exchanged glances before they broke out into an argument. They each wanted to do their activity first. "Okay. Then how about we each do our own activity and we meet—"Harry let out a yell as Umbreon, Cyndaquil, and Luna rushed passed him. He sighed. "Meet back at the Pokemon Center in an hour!" he yelled. He then went after Umbreon.

When Harry reached the Violet City Gym he found someone coming out of the building. He was wearing a blue and white jacket, a black shirt, and some blue jean pants. He was also wearing a red and white hat and carrying a Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Harry!" said the boy as he recognized Harry.

"Ash!" said Harry recognizing his best friend.

"What are you doing here!" They asked in unison.

P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N

Luna searched around town for the Pokemon School. She occasional asked the people walking the streets for help, but they were all too busy that they ignored her. She was about to head to the Pokemon Center when she saw a rather large man eating a bag of malt chocolate as he walked merrily down the road.

"Excuse me, sir," she said walking up to the man. The man stopped and looked at her. "Can you tell me how to get to Professor Earl's Pokemon School?"

"I certainly can, little lady," he replied. "In fact I can take you, I'm heading that way myself."

Luna smiled. She followed the man as he continued on through the town. They stopped in front of a large building with a purple roof.

He turned to her popping several pieces of chocolate in his mouth. He chewed them down before speaking. "I'm Professor Earl," as he spoke saliva and chocolate flew out of his mouth. "Welcome to my Pokemon School. I take it you're here for your free lesson?"

"Yes. I'm a new trainer and I want to know everything there is about Pokemon."

"You've come to the right place. Although, there are some things about Pokemon that I don't know."

Earl led Luna into the building. There were already students sitting in their seats reading books, studying notes, or talking with each other. Luna took her seat beside a timid looking boy with his face buried in his book.

"Hello," Luna told the boy.

The boy peered around the edge of his book. "Hello," he replied quietly.

Earl walked to the front of the class. Everyone went quiet. "Good afternoon class," he said "Welcome to another lecture about Pokemon. For those who do not know me, I'm the teacher Professor Earl." He ate a few more pieces of chocolate. "If you look on your desk—"he swallowed—"You will find a book on status affects. I would like you to read it first before I continue on with my lecture."

Luna picked up a book that was identical to the one the boy was reading. She opened it to the first page that talked about Poison.

_Poison_

_If poisoned, a Pokemon steadily loses energy. The poison lingers after the battle and energy is continuously lost. To cure it, use an Antidote._

_Sleep_

_If asleep, your Pokemon can use only certain moves, such as Sleep Talk and Snore. A sleeping Pokemon doesn't wake up after battle. Wake it up with an Awakening._

_Frozen_

_If your Pokemon is frozen, it can't do a thing. It remains frozen after battle. Thaw it out with an Ice Heal._

_Paralysis_

_Paralysis reduces speed and may prevent movement. It remains after battle, so use a Parlyz Heal._

_Burn_

_A burn consumes energy, little by little, and also reduces the Attack Stat. A burn lingers after battle. Use a Burn Heal as the cure._

When Luna finished reading the book she closed it and placed it back on the table. She already knew this information before she started her journey.

"Alright class," said Earl when the last person put down their book. "Now I will teach you how to be winners. It's all about Pokemon type…"

Luna sighed. She already knew this information too. When Earl turned his back on them to write on the black board she slipped out of the school.

P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N

"So that's why you ran away," Ash said seriously. He looked closely at Harry's face. "You look really tired."

Harry and Ash was sitting on the park bench catching up with each other. Harry had told Ash his story while Ash told Harry his.

Ash had come to Johto to compete in the Johto League. Before he left home he had gotten a call from Lily telling him that his son had gone missing. Ash promised to look for Harry while he's out traveling.

Umbreon and Pikachu were playing a nice game of tag on the grass while their trainers talked. They were best friends just like their trainers were best friends.

"I can't go home now," said Harry. "Not until I kill Voldemort."

Ash was about to speak when someone shouted Harry's name. They both looked up to see Luna running towards them.

"Harry, I can't find Cyndaquil," said Luna desperately. "I don't think it returned from the Sprout Tower."

* * *

**Author's note: Would it kill you people to review. I have a lot of hits, faves, and alerts, but no reviews. Please review.**


	5. Violet City part 2

**Chapter Five**

Harry, Ash, and Luna stood outside of Sprout Tower that was about three stories tall. The setting sun gave the old building an eerie look. Umbreon was standing beside Harry while Pikachu was resting on its back.

Harry looked at the others silently asking them if they were ready to go inside and rescue Cyndaquil. They nodded and Harry led the way inside of the building.

Ash closed the door behind them casting them in complete darkness. The windows were made of stained glass so the little bit of sunlight outside did not shine through. Each trainer went inside of their pack pulling out a flashlight and turning it on. They shined the lights all over the room.

There was a statue of a Bellsprout on either side of the door way. In the middle of the room was a large pillar that wobbled around dangerously. On the left side of the middle of the room was a ladder that led to the next floor.

Harry led the way up the ladder to the second floor. He continued to take lead as he searched the floor for Cyndaquil. They didn't find anything except a ladder that led back down to another part of the first floor.

Harry placed the flashlight in his mouth as he began to descend down the ladder. Luna followed behind him followed by the two Pokemon and Ash.

Harry led them to the left. He continued to shine the light on the floor and along the walls. Around the corner from the path was a ladder that led up to the second floor. Harry placed the flashlight in his mouth and ascended the ladder.

Once they reach the top there was a wall in front of them, so Harry had to lead them in the opposite direction. He continued until the path turned. The flashlight hit another statue of Bellsprout.

"Why are there so many Bellsprout statues in this tower?" asked Harry.

"I'm not exactly sure what a Bellsprout is," said Luna.

Ash went into his jacket pocket pulling out his Pokedex. He opened the device and made a few selections. A picture of a thin plant with a big head appeared on the screen. He showed the Pokedex to Luna.

"Bellsprout, the flower Pokemon," it said. Even though its body is extremely skinny, it is blindly fast when catching its prey."

Luna nodded. Ash placed the Pokedex back in his pocket before leading the way up the ladder they were standing in front of.

On the next level were many more statues of this flower Pokemon. In the corner of the room was a teen with red hair. He was standing in front of Cyndaquil with a Pokeball in his hand.

"It's Duo," said Luna. "Stop!" she shouted.

Duo turned around. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here looking for my Cyndaquil. Thank you for finding it," Luna got to her knees and patted her thighs. "Come here, sweetie," she said.

"Quil!" said Cyndaquil happily.

Cyndaquil went around Duo's legs and jumped into Luna's arms. She hugged her Pokemon tightly.

"I was worried about you," she said as she petted the fire mouse's head.

"Cynda Quil."

"Hmph," said Duo putting his hands in his pocket. He walked passed them only speaking when he reached the ladder. "Keep your wimpy Cyndaquil out of my way," he said before descending the ladder.

Luna got to her feet. With Cyndaquil still in her arms she glared at the spot where Duo disappeared. She sighed. The important thing was that Cyndaquil was safe.

She turned to the two boys. "Thank you for your help," she said.

"No problem," replied Ash. "How about we get out of here and head to the Pokemon Center?"

P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N

Harry and Ash sat at the table in the cafeteria while Luna and the other Pokemon were upstairs asleep. Ash, being a good friend, decided to stay up with Harry as long as he could in order to keep the black haired teen company. Harry was on his sixth cup of coffee while Ash was on his six-hundredth yawn.

Harry looked up at Ash over the rim of his cup. He could see that the teen needed his rest.

"Don't you have a gym battle tomorrow?" he asked putting his cup on the table.

Ash yawned. "Huh?" he said dumbly. "Oh, uh, yeah," he said. "Are you going to compete?"

"I don't know," replied Harry. He picked up his cup and took another sip. He looked up at Ash, who was looking back at him with concern.

"You really need to sleep," he said. He and Harry both looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall; it was past midnight. "I'm going to bed."

Harry sighed as Ash left the room. He pushed his cup to the side and laid his head on the table. He was really tired….

_Harry opened his eyes to find himself inside the Pokemon Center cafeteria. His cold coffee was still on the table, but no one else was around. Harry got to his feet stretching. He felt as if he slept for several days; he felt great._

_Harry left out of the cafeteria. The lobby of the Pokemon Center was deserted as well; Harry just figured they were still asleep. He went upstairs to the room that he shared with Ash and Luna to see that they were gone as well._

_"Where is everybody?" he asked out loud._

_"Gone," replied a voice that sent chills down Harry's spine. Harry turned to see Voldemort standing in the doorway. He gave a wicked smile. "It's about time you showed up. I've been using Dream Eater for several weeks, but apparently you haven't been sleeping," He moved closer to Harry so that they were only a foot away. Harry made to move, but the dark man grabbed his wrist preventing him. Harry winced at the contact. "You look better now."_

_Harry tried to open his eyes, but they were already open. He was asleep and unable to wake up. "Let me go," said Harry in a panic-stricken voice._

_"I think not," Voldemort looked around. "So, you're in Violet City? Have you battled against the gym leader?" Harry gave a cry of pain as he continued to struggle against Voldemort. Voldemort took that response as a 'no'. "Maybe I'll swing by and watch your match."_

_Voldemort finally released him causing the teen to fall to the floor. Harry looked back up at the man, rubbing his scar._

_"Stay away from me," said Harry. He hated the way his voice was shaking._

_Voldemort chuckled. "I'll leave you alone for now," he said. He bent over and grasped Harry's chin. "But know this," he said in a lower voice. "The minute we run into each other…I'm going to kill you."_

Harry sat up so quickly he disturbed the coffee cup on the table making it crash to the floor and shatter. Cold brown liquid spilled across the clean tiles.

He looked around the room panting to see that it was deserted. Harry ran out of the cafeteria and up the stairs to the room he was sharing with Luna and Ash. He opened the door to find them both asleep with their Pokemon. Umbreon was in Harry's bed sleep as well.

Harry went to his bag that was leaning against a corner of the wall. He pulled out a blue bottle with a few white pills inside. He had taken the pill today so that he wouldn't sleep, but he went to sleep anyway. The medicine was no longer working. He would have to double the dosage.

P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N-P-O-K-E-M-O-N

Ash looked at the building in front of him and took a deep breath. He, Harry, and Luna were standing in front of the Violet City Gym. There was a poster of a man with blue hair on the wall with a Pidgeotto flying behind him.

"I've never seen a gym battle before," said Luna. She was holding Cyndaquil in her arms. "This should be exciting."

"Well hold on to your hat," said Ash. "Pikachu and I are ready. Right, buddy?" he asked the yellow mouse on his shoulder.

"Pika Pika," replied Pikachu.

"Pikachu should do well at this gym because the trainer specializes in bird Pokemon," said Luna petting Pikachu's head.

"That's my strategy," responded Ash. "Except," he scratched his head. "When I came to Johto I decided to leave all my other Pokemon behind. That's why I need Harry's help."

Ash and Luna turned to Harry. Harry looked up at their hopeful faces. He looked down at Umbreon, who was giving him the same face. "Fine," he said with a sigh. "I'll compete too."

Ash beamed at Harry before leading the way into the building. When they got inside they saw that the floor was made out of stone. There were brown gates lined up in the back of the room blocking off the rest of the building. In front of the gates was a wooden square.

"Hello," called Ash. "Is anyone here?"

A man walked out of the back room. He jumped high over the gate, almost as if he was flying, before landing gracefully in front of them. "Hello," he said. "Welcome to the Violet City Gym."

"Hi, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and this is my partner Harry P—"

Harry cleared his throat cutting off Ash's sentence. "We're both here to compete for our Zephyr badge. Are you Falkner?"

"No, I'm his friend," replied the man. "Falkner's up there," he said dramatically. He was pointing towards the ceiling. Harry and the others looked up to see a platform overhead. "We can go on up if you're ready for your match. Are you ready?"

"You bet," said Ash.

The man led the way onto the platform. Once everyone was securely on the platform, the man clapped his hands. The platforms went into the air stopping at the overhead platform where the battlefield was waiting for them.

"Hey, Falk," said the man. "We have challengers; they're partners."

"Excellent," replied Falkner. "I've been waiting for someone to play with. Step into the trainer box. Spectators can watch from the sidelines."

Harry, Ash, Pikachu, and Umbreon went over to the trainer box while Luna and Cyndaquil went over to the side to watch the battle.

"The rules are simple," said the man. "In this battle the gym leader will use two Pokemon because there are two of you; you can each use one Pokemon. The trainer to eliminate their opponent's Pokemon wins. The time limit is five minutes." The man went into his pocket and pulled out a stop watch. He set it for five minutes. "Call out your Pokemon!"

"Let's see if you can handle my bird Pokemon," said Falkner pulling out a Pokeball and enlarging it. "Pidgey, I choose you!" he said throwing the Pokeball and releasing a small bird similar to Luna's Pidgey.

"I'll take this," said Harry stepping forward. He grabbed a Pokeball around his waist. "Articuno, I choose you!" he said throwing the Pokeball and releasing a blue bird that was colored like ice.

Falkner's eyes widened in surprise. "That's a powerful Pokemon," he said. "Are you sure you can handle it?"

"I'll let you be the judge of that," said Harry. "Articuno, fly," he commanded. Articuno flapped its powerful wings rising into the sky making Pidgey look even smaller than it really was. "Flying Pokemon are weak against ice moves so Articuno use your ice beam!"

"Dodge it, Pidgey!"

Articuno took aim at the small bird before letting out a beam of blue light that looked like electricity. Pidgey quickly flew into the air dodging the attack.

"That Pidgey's fast," Harry said to himself. "Keep it up, Articuno!"

"And you keep on dodging," Falkner said to Pidgey.

Articuno continued to shoot ice beams at Pidgey, who continued to dodge each attack. Articuno re-aimed its attack so that the next time Pidgey moved, the ice beam landed in a spot in front of Pidgey causing the bird to get slightly hit.

Pidgey screamed in pain as its wing took damage. Pidgey landed on the platform with a thud.

"We got it. Articuno, ice beam!"

"Dodge it!"

Articuno launched another attack. Pidgey tried to fly out of the way, but its wing had small ice chips on its wing. The attack hit Pidgey head on freezing the small bird.

"Pidgey is unable to battle," said the man. "Articuno is the winner."

"Great job, Articuno. Return," Harry called back the blue bird and moved back while Ash stepped forward.

Falkner returned his Pokemon to its Pokeball before grabbing another. He threw the Pokeball releasing a bird that looked like Pidgey, but larger. Luna pulled out her Pokedex and pointed it at the bird.

"Pidgeotto, the bird Pokemon," said the Pokedex. "It has outstanding vision. However high it flies, it is able to distinguish the movements of its prey."

"I got this," said Ash. "Ready, Pikachu?"

Pikachu jumped on the battlefield and got onto all fours. "Pika," it said determinedly.

"Don't be so confident," said Falkner. "Pidgeotto is in a whole 'nother Ball Park than Pidgey. You can have the first move."

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

"Pikachuuuuuuuuu!" said Pikachu releasing a powerful blast of electricity.

Pidgeotto quickly dodged the attack before flying straight towards Pikachu in top speed. Pikachu screamed before moving out of the way. Pidgeotto quickly made a U-turn. This time Pikachu had no time to dodge. Pidgeotto slammed into the mouse sending it tumbling across the platform.

"Pikachu, are you alright?"

Pikachu shook its fur ridding itself of any pain. "Pika," it answered.

"Good. Use thunderbolt again!"

"Pikachuuuuuuuu!"

Pidgeotto, once again, dodged the attack and countered with a quick attack. This time Pikachu was knocked off the platform. It grabbed the ledge to keep from falling to what could possibly be its death.

Pikachu pulled itself back onto the platform. It then glared at Pidgeotto, who was flying overhead.

"Ash, Falkner has been countering your attacks," said Harry. "You're going have to use a new strategy."

Ash stared at the field trying to come up with a plan. After a few seconds he smiled. "Pikachu, quick attack!"

Pikachu ran as fast as it could in the direction the bird was flying. Pikachu knew that it couldn't reach Pidgeotto while it was in the air. It figured that Ash had a plan so it did as it was told.

"Pidgeotto, use your quick attack as well!" said Falkner.

Pikachu and Falkner continued to charge at each other. They both had determined expressions on their faces, each wanting to overpower the other and win the battle for their trainer.

Ash waited until Pikachu and Pidgeotto were a foot from each other before calling his next command. "Jump, Pikachu!"

"Pika!" said Pikachu jumping into the air. Pikachu landed on Pidgeotto's back, holding on for dear life.

"Pidgo! Pidgo!" cried Pidgeotto as it tried to get the mouse off of it.

Pidgeotto flew high into the air flying in circles and zigzags. It was losing its cool the long Pikachu stayed on its back.

"Now, Pikachu, thunderbolt and give it all you've got!"

"Pikachuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Pikachu hit Pidgeotto with high power. The poor bird screeched as it was hit. It slowly begin to descend at a fast pace towards the ground. It was in too much pain to flap its wing to straighten up and fly right.

Pikachu jumped off the Pigeotto's back once it was a few feet from the ground. As the mouse ran back towards Ash the bird hit the ground with a loud crash putting cracks in the platform. The platform wobbled dangerously as it threatened to break.

"It's going to fall!" screamed the man. "Abandon platform!"

"Pidgeotto, return!" said Falkner calling his Pokemon back to its ball. He then headed for the lift that would take them safely back to the ground.

Harry turned to get onto the platform when he heard Luna scream. He turned to see that the platform had already started to fall making it impossible to get across to the lift. She was going to fall next.

"Harry, help her!" called Ash. "Use your vine whip!"

Harry extended his hand releasing a green vine. The vine wrapped around the beam that Luna was standing on keeping it attached with the rest of the platform.

Harry grabbed a Pokeball with his free hand. "Articuno, help her!" he said throwing the Pokeball and releasing the blue bird.

Articuno flew over to Luna. It hovered low enough so that Luna was able to jump onto its back, but high enough to stay off the platform and not to put any pressure on it.

Once Luna was secured on its back with Cyndaquil in her arms, Articuno flew back to Harry. He released the beam allowing it to fall before jumping onto the passing Articuno's back. Ash, Falkner, Falkner's friend, Pikachu, and Umbreon had already escaped to safety outside of the gym.

Articuno flew out of the gym. As they were leaving, Harry heard the platform crash onto the floor. Articuno landed a few feet behind Ash and the others.

"Falkner, I'm really—"began Ash, but Falkner held up his hands cutting him off.

"Don't worry about it," said Falkner. "I can get it fixed," he said as Harry and Luna moved closer to the group. "That was an amazing match. I've never seen a Pikachu with such power. You deserve the Zephyr badge."

He went into his pocket pulling out a badge that looked like a bird's wing flapping downward. He passed the badge to Ash.

"We did it!" exclaimed Ash. "We've got a Zephyr badge. One down, seven more to go."

"So where's the next gym?" Harry asked Falkner.

"Hmm. How about you guys head to Azalea Town?" suggested Falkner. "To get there head south to Union Cave, once you get out of the cave head west and you'll be at Azalea Town."

"A cave?" repeated Luna. She looked down at Cyndaquil. "Did you hear that Cyndaquil? We're going to a cave."

"Cyndaquil," said Cyndaquil happily.

"Azalea Town it is," said Ash. "We'll have our second badge in no time."

Luna's Pokegear suddenly begins to ring. She grabbed the Pokegear looking at the caller ID before answering the phone.

"Hello?" she asked. There was speaking on the other end. "Alright," she said. "Thanks." She hangs up the phone. "That was Professor Elm. He wants me to go to the Poke Mart to pick up the egg we gave him."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"I'm not sure, he didn't say," she replied. "Can we stop by the Poke Mart before we go?"

Ash looked at Harry before answering. "Sure. Why don't you go over there while Harry and I get our Pokemon treated at the Pokemon Center?"

"Then I'll meet you at the south entrance of the town," said Luna. With a final wave she dashed off to the Poke Mart.

When Luna reached the Poke Mart, she looked around at all the shoppers until she found one that stuck out from the rest of the bunch. She walked over to a man wearing a white lab jacket. She walked over to him.

"Did Professor Elm send you?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered. He held out the egg. Luna placed Cyndaquil on the ground and took the white egg into her own hands. "He wants you to take care of that egg."

"I'll raise it like one of my own," said Luna.

The assistant smiled. He then nodded and went on his way out of the store and to back to New Bark Town.

Luna looked at the Pokemon Egg. "Wow, Cyndaquil," she said. "We have another Pokemon friend. I wonder what kind of Pokemon is inside?"

Luna placed the Pokemon Egg into her bag. She then walked out of the Poke Mart with Cyndaquil following behind her.

When she got outside a woman wearing white make up and a kimono approached her. "I see the egg has made it safely to you," she said. "You have done well."

"Um, thanks, but who are you?"

The kimono woman didn't answer. She just bowed politely before leaving the scene. Luna blinked and then shrugged before heading to the south entrance of the town.

* * *

**Author's Note: I want to thank the two people who have reviewed. It's greatly appreciated and I hope it encourages others to review as well. **

**On another note, I'm sorry to say that this will be the last time this story will be updated for a while. I go back to school Monday and with my work schedule I might not have the time. Also I want to do some work on my other stories.**

**Until next time...**


End file.
